The love Mistake
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: My first Moonlight Fic. Read and Review. As Always, My usual Disclaimers Apply!
1. Chapter 1

_The Love Mistake_

(Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides the occasional OC-CBS owns all, I Promise to return them unharmed!)

Important Notice-Please Do Not post my stories to Face book, Twitter or any other social networking site, I will consider that as stealing and\or plagiarism I ask that you respect my wishes!

Chapter One

"It was Going to be another busy day at Buzzwire", I thought. Wondering if Mick had called me I instantly looked up at my Cell. He Did. Then, I noticed a bouquet of Red Roses mixed with Pink Carnations. Today, my work load was fairly easy, Only Four Reports and two narrations for the Day. Mick had called during my Lunch Hour to tell me that Josef's techie, Ryder had gone missing. A few Hours later, I called the Chief at the Police Station, asking if there was anyone missing that fit Ryder's description. The Chief said "Yes". The Police had found him, He was mugged and I knew why- He is also a Vampire. I Emailed Josef the information, so he could pick Ryder up from the Hospital. After Work, Mick picked me up and we had Dinner-(I am now single because Josh had been cheating on me with another girl at the DA's Office).

Back to the Present, Mick has put on my favorite Song, Decode…. Wonder if he is hinting at something…. "You are Beautiful, Tonight" Mick said, I am wearing a Black Dress with White Flats and carrying a Black Clutch. "Listen, Mick- I am really sorry I was late Rush Hour LA traffic." Mick Kissed me and Said, "No need to Worry you still made it in time, Got to Love LA, he said with a Smile. "By the way, Mick- thanks for the Flowers, How Did you know those are My Favorites"? "I just guessed", Then he got Up and got me a slice of His Homemade Cake, (My personal Favorite-Even though He is a Vampire, He Still cooks, though He can't enjoy). Around 10:20, Mick drove me home; He was very worried about me going up to my apartment, so to calm his Fears, I let him walk me to my Apartment. I was little embarrassed though, because I had not Dusted in a couple of days. "Excuse the mess, Mick- if I had known you were Coming over, I would have cleaned up." Mick Smiled and Said "My House is messier than yours, to say the least." After one last Kiss and One last Hug, Mick said- "I owe you a Flan".

"_Porque, Mick, I said (in my almost Perfect Spanish Accent) _He answered- Because your _Casa_, is Cleaner than My _Casa_.

Chapter Two

Over the Next Couple months, I had done 90-120 Court Reports, 140 Narrations. It had been a very Busy April.

Mick and I had been through a lot Already, He had asked me to go with him to Texas, so He could use my Translating skills (and for my theory- Someone to talk to).

During my Lunch Break, My phone Rang, it was Mick- He wanted to know my final decision, I told him yes, that I would go. I could tell that he was Very Excited considering what happened last time. Mick told me he loved me and I did the same. Tonight, Mick decided to check on me, and then He left my Apartment to grab some clothes plus his toothbrush. The next morning, He had left me a note saying that he had to go to Blood Corp. for an errand for Ryder (and Josef-Who sworn "Freshies off-After he got poisoned-More on that Later). Mick's Trip was in 4 weeks and I had asked my Editor for the time off and she gladly accepted- Though when I get back- I'll have a lot of Cases to report-(Though Mick and I would only be gone 2 weeks). At least it wouldn't be Fashion shows, or other "Fluff".

Tonight, Mick and I just talked over the phone because I was Sick with a cold. He offered to bring me Dinner, but I told him that I will take a rain check, so I could actually taste and enjoy my Meal.

He understood, considering he was a Human once. So, Next week- He promised he would take me out to Lunch or Dinner (My Choice). After we got off the phone, someone called me… It was my Editor- Saying I needed to go back to Buzzwire….Urgent problem. Has I approached my office, I instantly saw my editor passed out-I called EMS.

Chapter Three

The paramedics had said that I arrived in time, Luckily She was Alive.

After Visiting hours were over, Mick picked me up and said he would let me stay at his house for the night so I could get some rest.

"You know what? I think you should move in, just in case something else like this might happen again, because you never know." I thought for a moment, and of Course I accepted.

Chapter Four

My Editor was released from the Hospital and she immediately called an Alarm Company to install an Alarm, So that we would feel safer, because Buzzwire is staffed with Mostly Women-(With the Exception of a 2 Cameramen that worked Part-time).

Mick said he Felt Safer with me being protected at work.


	2. Chapter 2, part 1-Moving Day

Chapter 2, part 1

Previously..._ Porque, Mick, I said (in my almost Perfect Spanish Accent) _He answered- Because your _Casa_, is Cleaner than My _Casa_.

Mick had asked me to move in with him and I knew this was going to cause unneeded tension when dealing with Josh, but he had to understand that I was capable enough to make my own decisions. Today after work, I would begin the process of moving my mattress out of my apartment, but I knew that Mick's vampire strength would come in handy and I know that Josef will be surprised when he finds out. Well, no need to fret about that now what's done is done. Supposedly, the Cleaner had been receiving more call than usual and that was alarming to all of us. The other would be heading over to Josef's in a while.


End file.
